The invention relates to a perforated plate for a fuel injection valve. It is known to dispose a small plate having bores in fuel injection valves downstream of the valve seat face; the atomization of the fuel is then performed by this plate. Usually, these small plates include a plurality of bores. It is also known to provide these bores at an angle to the valve axis, or to provide an annular groove in one face of the plate, from which groove the various bores then extend, but the various bores produce cordlike streams and hence result in relatively poor atomization.